When the God and Goddes met
by edward.s2.bella
Summary: Isabella Marie Swan. She lives in Forks alone. One day a coven of vampires come, she meets them. But she especially meets Edward Cullen.Will she love him or will she deny her true feelings for Edward . One problem will Edward love her back?mightchange to
1. Prolouge

**A/N sorry short chappie...**

**I will write more in the next few you like it. Here it goes.  
**

* * *

I caught my reflection again.

Long brown silky hair, Topaz eyes .

At least 5 foot 3 inches.

But I still see this stranger.

A confident, beautiful person stood in front of me.

Who is she?

I dont know who she is looks a lot like me same hair , same eyes and same height. But she's not me Im a shy , self-concious and beautiful teenager.

Though im only beatiful because of what I am.

You dont know what I am? Let me help you:

~ I hunt animal for their blood

~ Im pale ~ My skin is ice cold like the undead

~ I never eat or drink anything

~ I won't burn in the sun but I will glisten with tiny diamond facets.

I can'tlet humans find out what I am for there will be consequences.

Yes. I said human. Something I am not.

You might call us the "cold ones" or the "bloodsuckers" or "leeches", whatever you want to call it but basically ............

Im a vampire.......


	2. Isabella

My name is Isabella Marie Swan. On the outside I look like a normal 17 yr old, but I'm actually a vampire.

Forever 17.

You would say every woman's dream but for us not really.

Technically I'm 190 years old vampire.

I was born in London,England in 1801 .

Leading a normal human life till the age of 17.

At the day of my birth day May 22, 1818 , that exact date everything changed.  
I still remember it clearly , I was just talking a walk in the woods near my house at dawn when I found a little clearing.

_Wow! I thought. What beautiful, relaxing place._

_" I think I'm going to stay here for a while " I said to no one._

_mmmm....mmm...mmmm..m..mmmm I started to hum a melody. _

_But I immediately stopped when I felt someone staring._

_I turned around and asked " Who's there?" _

_No one responded. It was all quiet. _

_The out of nowhere a mysteriously beautiful man came out. _

_He had golden hair and eyes with a very pale skin._

_His face fierce._

_I was staring at him in shock when it happened._

_He attacked with much force but he had me still. _

_Then he pierced me with his sharp teeth in the neck._

_I suddenly felt a tremendous amount of pain._

_It felt like I was burning _

_. It went through my whole body ._

_Getting worse and worse by the second . _

_IT was excruciating.I don't know how it has been but the pain was still there, I begged the mysterious man to just kill me now and make the pain stop but every time he would just chant "I'm Sorry. I'm Sorry.I'm Sorry. I'm Sorry.I'm Sorry. "_

_Finally after who know how long it was the pain subsided. _

_"You're a vampire..." he said cautiously to me._

_" W-w-what you must be telling a joke , sir. That's not possible ! " I said so low , i'm not even sure he heard it._

_But he did because I saw his face. It was mixed with fear , sad and something I didn't expect GUILT. _

_" I'm sorry my child, but it is the truth." he whispered. His eyes told no lie . So I believe him. " I had found you in the middle of my hunt. A wrong time to meet me. But you must understand. I did not know a human would be out here at this time . Let alone a young lady. I am truly Sorry. "_

_" It's all right. It was my own idiocy for being here no need to apologize."_

_"Thank You! " he said sincerely._

_" No I should thank you for not killing me fully!"_

_I smiled and he returned it. _

_" What's you name ? My name is Carlilse Cullen."_

_"Isabella Marie Swan , sir.-------"_

_"Take the formality away and call me Carlisle"_

_"Okay"_

_" Well it was nice to see you but I must go home. My parents are probably worried sick about me."_

_"No!" he shouted."You are only a young vampire. You cannot go back unless you want kill your family." _

_"No! I would never!"_

_"Then for the sake of their lives , stay if you come back to them you will already be different and they wont recognized you."_

_"Okay" I mumbled.I looked in the puddle right next to was right I did look different. More skin was paler, my body has curves in the right places, my eyes are red and burgundy-ish and my hair was shinier,longer and silkier._

_Carlisle taught me how to hunt and all I need to know about vampires. He told me there is options. I can either drink animals or humans and stay with him or wander alone. I chose animal and wander alone. He was disappointed because he has been alone for so long. Carlisle told me about the Volturi, our so-called Royal Family , and their one rule: _

_" Keep your being a vampire secret."_

_The Volturi who has ruled the vampire race for many millenias and more to come is very powerful family . _

_5 in the family ,then there is the guards. _

_So far there are 9 permanent guards but it could increase, in the guard there is also other gurads than 9 there is at least 30 in all._

_30 powerful vampires. _

_Then there is the wives and more in the the Volturi._

_The live in a very protected city in Italy called " Volterra."_

_After he taught me everything we went our separate ways._

_I have traveled alone for almost 2 centuries, wishing I could be human and be with my family. _

_I have been alone for a very long time.  
_

Til today I am alone.

I realized I was sobbing.

Another thing we vampires don't do is cry , sleep,breath and give birth.

I was alone in my big condo in Forks,Washington .

Reminiscing to waste time before school. Like I do every single day.

You would probably think being a vampire is awesome. But it's not really.

We would do anything to be human, but humans take advantage of what they have.

Being a vampire is not that cool.

You don't know the thirst you have for every single human.

How tempted you are to kill and suck them dry. .One.

Humans have no idea what it feels like to be a vampire.

They are right to stay away and be scared by us.

You do not want to be like me.

I'm different from others of my kind not just because I drink animal blood , but because of my powers.

Most of us has only one power. But I have EVERY power.

It's bad enough I am not human but I am still different even when I am a vampire.

Do I ever get a break??


End file.
